Core Narrative 7
War is what makes us memorable * Hero: George Rodriguez * Physical Goal: Kill zombies and win the war * Emotional Goal: To fight in order to prove he is able to be someone or something in life and not useless. * Personal Obstacle: Self Doubt * Villain: Zombie Army * Justification: Killing zombies will make up for not doing enough when his wife was alive. Locations: New York East Coast Center of the war (Near south Carolina) Logline: After losing his wife due to zombies and his own fear, George joins the army to prove to himself and others that he is capable is anything. Medium: This is the last movie of a three part trilogy Bowl of Serial: Trilogy Platform: Movie. Action/Horror Zombie Summary As the epic conclusion between zombies and humans gets closer to an end. It is between the countries of the U.S.A. and the U.K.. Intelligent and non-feral zombies had sided with humans in an effort to fight and win against the large undead army of Great Britain. Many of them being Americans who had been turned by the evil hand of the crown. On the shores of New York and all along side the east coast, dozens of ships of the undead could be seen in the distance. Private George Rodriguez was one of just many soldiers who had been pushed to the front lines after spending most of his tour in The Four Corners. There during the attack he had killed over twenty himself and even saved the lives of his platoon. George had lost his wife to the zombies and was forced to put her down himself when she had turned. Completely unaware that she could have become intelligent, but by the time he did, it was completely too late. Feeling defeated and as if he was unable to accomplish anything, he continued to fight in an effort to change his own emotional turmoil. The U.S. military had pushed all its resources to the east and even built another wall along its edges. Many men, women, and children had been victims of the zombie epidemic and many of them had joined the fight. Mike and Bethany were just two of many others that were ready to die for revenge and survival. Once the invading forces had landed, it was an absolute bloodbath of flying bodies and carnage. This event could have gone hand in hand with D-Day as soldiers from both sides were killed in what seemed like an endless wave of zombies. The flag of the United States waved high in the air as the U.K. flag was seen on the ocean on every ship in sight. George had spent most of the battle in the center of the battle. Fighting with every possible weapon he could find in order to survive, he was sadly shot in the gut near the end. All had seemed lost until The Good King Henry showed up with his army of light and a new tactic. As a final last-ditch effort from the zombies was seen incoming and the only way to ensure victory, was a nuclear bomb King Henry brought that had to be manually detonated. None offered except for George as he was given the task and ultimately followed through with his mission. Driving back any remaining zombies and ensuring there victory all due to George as he was honored with a statue once it was all over.''